


Years Later

by TrashBish13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Oviposition, Pennywise the dancing clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: Pennywise the Dancing Clown is back in Derry.  Unfortunately, you were never able to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty-seven years. Twenty-seven years had come and gone yet nothing about me showed it. No wrinkles, no gray hair, nothing. Twenty-seven years ago, I had run into Pennywise the Dancing Clown. I don’t know exactly what one would have called us. We weren’t friends, enemies or lovers. After the first time we met things became like cat and mouse. Constant chases through the woods, scaring me at random times, cackling in my face as he mocked me for the ways he scared me but on the other hand he would curl around me late at night purring so loudly, rough moments in bed between the two of us, and just sitting with me at work at the library when he would wait for a good time to scare the children he was planning to eat. I always thought I would be next on his meal list and that’s what he wanted from me. Afraid and in the palm of his gloved hand.

I thought I was just going to be a blip in his eternal life. I would enjoy my mortal life where I got married, have a couple of kids and then pass away at a decently old age. Though, none of that was happening. Pennywise had said before his long rest that I would be his for forever. This hadn’t been his only cryptic or strange phrase. That was a lot of his conversation really. He even had giggled afterwards which made it all feel like a joke. At least I tried to see it as one.

Another birthday came but it didn’t feel like it. Ever since Pennywise went to his rest every birthday felt like a repeat. I should be fifty-two today, but I woke up still twenty-five. I had gone past the point of frustration of this, but it was still rather annoying. Everyone around me had aged, my parents had passed away, my friends moved away but it’s like I was glued in place and frozen in time. I had tried to move out of Derry several times, but something always happened. A place would fall through, or money would suddenly get too tight to even think about moving. Men I dated would just up and leave without a word or just say it wasn’t working out even if we were a perfect match or clicked so well. I knew it was him. I knew it was that damn clown. He didn’t want me out of his grip, and he was going to do anything he could do so I would be stuck in the little hellhole that was Derry, Maine. All I could feel was anger toward Pennywise, frustrated at not being able to enjoy my years and grow old with everyone else around me.

It was another birthday and I made my way to work at the library. After the fifth birthday in a row I didn’t really care that I would work on my birthday or not. It was just another annoying day at this point. It was a beautiful day with the birds chirping and kids riding their bikes around town. It was peaceful and calm. I made it to work on time and made my way to my desk to get settled in for my shift. With kids out and about the library staff had planned several reading events for them. Even a little fair type event during the middle of the summer which I was most excited for. My task was to make some decorations and get some of the DIY crafts together, so I got going on those. The morning went rather quickly, and it felt like my lunch came up so soon. Normally, I stayed at my desk but the sounds of the birds and the gentle breeze that carried the scents of blooming flowers coming from the window nearby convinced me to go outside. 

When I sat down at a picnic table the air around the whole area changed. As if a blanket of anxiety and dread laid over the small park area. Birds stopped chirping and the kid’s laughter seemed to be dulled. It’s not a like a storm was coming in, the sky was still a bright baby blue with soft wisps of clouds. I tried to pay it no mind and focused on nibbling on my lunch while reading the book I had brought out with me. Towards the end of my little bag of pretzels I felt something ever so gently bump against my forehead which made me gasp out. My head snapped up and there bobbing in front of me was a red balloon. I did a quick glance around to see if it had come from someone but there was no one else in sight. Not a single person when the area was full of families playing not just a few minutes ago. I closed my book once I put the bookmark in place to get a better look at the red balloon that stayed in place. Gingerly, I took it in my hands and turned it around and read the words “Happy Birthday!”

“Odd. Very odd.” I muttered under my breath as I turned the balloon over again just to make sure I wasn’t missing anything.

As I turned it though the balloon popped in my hand, ringing out which made me jump once more. I hadn’t done anything to pop it, but I wasn’t going to question it any further. It was best to not question the odd things in Derry. After all my things were gathered, I hurried back inside to my desk. When I had relaxed in my chair that’s when I noticed the cupcake on my desk with a single lit candle and several frosting red balloons on top. I asked a few of my coworkers as they passed by if they had placed it there and they both shook their head. The third I asked said a man came to place it on the desk, saying he knew me before going off to some part of the library. I didn’t really know anyone in town well enough to bring me treats for my birthday, so it threw me off. I blew out the candle and set the cupcake to the side, wary of eating it. With the questionable cupcake in the corner I got back to my work. I had gotten so into it that I hadn’t noticed the gentleman who approached my desk until he let out a soft cough.

“So sorry, how can I help you today?” My head snapped up to meet the gaze of the man while I set the colored paper and scissors to the side. He looked familiar but I couldn’t quite place it. So many people had come and gone from Derry while I was frozen in time so perhaps someone that went had come back.

“I heard it was your birthday, so I had brought you something. Did you enjoy it?” The man was a little over middle aged with orange-ish red and white peppered hair with some stubble to match that outlined the strong jawline it came from. He was dressed in black slacks and a simple pale blue button up that he had rolled at the sleeves, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder. 

“You brought me the cupcake?” My eyes glanced to it before looking to him. He too saw that it had been placed to the side and there was a slight frown on his face.

“Yes, I did.” He gave a nod, still with the frown on his face. He then leaned over the table so he could lower his voice. “Don’t remember me, do you? Been some time since I’ve been around these parts. Perhaps I can give you a refresher, little mouse.” With a blink of his eyes the blue hues changed to a bright yellow and I could feel my heart racing. Pennywise the fucking Dancing Clown. A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he stood back up to his full height and all I could feel was the pounding in my chest. “There we go. Now you remember. Good, good. I’ll see you later little one.” With that he winked and walked out of the large library door.

Pennywise the Dancing Clown was back in Derry to feast once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pennywise was back and the anger in me only festered as the day went on. My life had been put on hold all for his amusement. No matter what my life was just a toy in his palm. I didn’t care if it got me killed but I was going to give him a piece of my mind or the end of a baseball bat. Once the cupcake was in the garbage can I stormed off to my car and made my way to my little home at the edge of town. It was the farthest I could get away from town when I did manage to move from my old home. A red balloon had popped up in the back of my seat, but I paid it no mind. I didn’t want to give him the attention he wanted or that he thought he deserved. Not even as my back seat filled with them yet none of them floated to the front seats. It only made me angrier. 

I stared at my house and there in the window was Pennywise in his familiar clown form. His frame took up most of the window and he was a little hunched over from what I could tell. He had a wide, crooked, toothy grin as he watched me get out of the car. I refused to keep my eyes on him as I opened the door and stormed inside.

“My little (Y/N), sweeeet little (Y/N).” His light and bubbly voiced hissed at me as his head snapped in my direction, his smile only getting more twisted. “Just as pretty as the day I left.” He was starting to take steps toward me and that’s when my glare met him.

“Oh, shove it, Pennywise! The balloons and all your bullshit! Shove it!” I’ve never been one to yell but the past anger from all twenty-seven years was finally coming out. Pennywise seemed to look taken aback. I had never fought back before, not even when he was making my worst fears come to life. “I’ve been fucking stuck like this ever since you fucking left! I’ve been miserable. I can’t move out of Derry or find someone to have a family with. I couldn’t even go to my parents’ funerals because I couldn’t leave! I’ve been alone for twenty-seven years! I’m stuck in this shithole and it’s your fault!”

Pennywise let out a deep growl that cut off any other words I had planned, and I felt my bravery fade away rather quickly. Suddenly, he was in front of me and his clawed fingers grabbed the front of my shirt. With ease he picked me up and pinned me to the wall with such force it was hard to breath for a few seconds. Fangs filled his mouth as he snarled in my face. I could see red bleeding in the yellow golden hues of his eyes.

“Ungrateful little brat. That’s what you are! Ungrateful for the lengthened life I’ve given you.” Drool was slipping past his lip as he pressed his forehead to mine. I tried to get his hands off of me, but I couldn’t get him to budge. “Should devour you right now. Swallow you whole.” The lines of his face split open to reveal more fangs. Suddenly though his face was back to normal as he let me thud to the ground. “No, no. Not yet. Going to savor it. I want the taste to hang on my tongue for hundreds of years little one.”

With a fit of his high-pitched giggles along with jingles of bells from his costume and a puff of smoke he was gone. Just like that as if he was never there to begin with. I got off the ground and rubbed at my wrists to soothe them from when I landed. In my panicky state I searched the house from top to bottom, just to make sure he wasn’t there even though I knew in the back of my head he could still see me and my actions. My shower that night was quick, and I buried myself into my pile of blankets. Nothing I did though made me feel safe though and eventually exhaustion took me under so I would at least get some rest.

Days passed and all I could hear about were the new missing person or persons of the day. I tried to keep my focus on work, even when Pennywise tried to hint he was nearby with his balloons or showing up in obscure places. He always wanted me to know he was watching and would be there in a moment’s notice. I found myself rarely going outside. I even had stopped going to my little picnic table for lunch, giving the excuse that the missing people reports worried me which got people off my back. Curfew had hit town but that never stopped the rebellious folk of town, especially the teens and kids. A few times I had to tell kids that curfew was coming when they were riding their bikes down the street. Many of them scoffed. Many of them also became posters the next day.

Things had seemed to settled after another week had passed. Pennywise had shown himself less and his hunting had calmed down. For once, I even felt myself relax. After a long day at work I decided to do a little self-care with a bubble bath and some candles. I figured I had earned it alone with a glass of wine. When I slipped into the tub, I could feel the muscles in my body relax. It felt nice to finally not worry. What a fool I was. 

Drip, drip, drip. I didn’t have any music playing so all I could focus on was the dripping coming from the tub faucet. My head was leaned back on the rim of the tub and my eyes were closed. I could feel myself drifting closer to sleep and the alcohol in my system wasn’t helping. Drip, drip, drip.

“For twenty-seven years, I dreamt of you.” Pennywise’s voice echoed in my head and my eyes shot open, instantly sobering up. I looked around the bathroom and he was nowhere in sight. “I’ve craaaaved you.” His voice hissed louder, and I saw movement in the water. Before I could move my legs away his hand gripped my ankle.

I didn’t have time to grab on the rim of the tub to pull myself out. That damn clown was too fast and too strong. The last thing I heard were my nails scratching against the porcelain as I sucked in one last breath before going under. I looked down to see Pennywise dragging me down further into the depths. I tried to kick at him, but he was unphased. All that I could hear were his giggles and taunting laughter, even the jingles of his bells rang out through the water. It sounded like it was all around me and in my head.

Finally, I managed to get my leg free and tried to swim upward. At least what I thought was upward. My chest was starting to hurt as I was forcing myself to hold my breath. I knew it was all an illusion. It was fake and I could breathe yet the pounding in my chest was real and so was the fear that coursed through my veins screaming for me to hold onto that last breath.

“I’ve missed you.” Pennywise’s broke through the choir of laughter as his clawed hand grabbed my leg again. His claws sunk into my skin and that’s when I screamed out. I watched the bubbles of air float upward as I was pulled deeper than before.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Part of me wished I had died but instead I found myself waking up inside the floor of the cistern in front of the junk pile he had accumulated over the I don’t know how many years he’s been around. My eyes fluttered open before I coughed up some water onto the ground. I could see bodies of the missing townsfolk floating around and I sure as hell didn’t want to join them next. I had floated once, and it was enough for me.

The shorts and a t shirt I had picked for after my bath had appeared on me at some point. How odd. Maybe Pennywise had done that? I didn’t care. I needed to get out of here as soon as I could. I tried to get up and my legs shook, making me fall down. My whole body felt weak as if all my energy had been drained from my being.

“For fuck sake’s (Y/N), get up and get out of here. Get up. You need to get up and get out of here. You can’t let that fucking clown win.” I did my best to give myself a pep talk and it seemed my body listened to get going. I got up and started to make my way to the large door to the cistern that lead to the maze-like pipelines of the Derry sewer system. 

I traveled down the tunnels, memories of the place flooding my mind. Some good, some bad. Well, a lot of bad. The first time we had met he had brought me here. He had tortured me for hours, showed me the floating bodies that circled around the junk pile. He wanted me to know what my fate would be in the end of our little play time together. He then used them to scare me as he made them come back to life and chase me through the sewers. Those damn zombie children made my skin crawl. The few times after he still scared me but then he started to show me things in the pile, telling me the little stories of each item. Yeah, it was disturbing when each story involved someone he had taunted and teased until he devoured them was unsettling but the bubbly excitement on his face gave me an odd feeling. Not as in bad odd but an amused bubbly. There was even a time when we had sex in the stage wagon on a pile of newer mattresses he had collected. The last time I had come down here he had made me float for a short while so I wouldn’t forget my fate when he woke up after his long rest. That cistern held too many memories and I needed to get away from it.

It felt like I was traveling for ages through the sewers until I heard the jiggling of bells behind me. It felt like the blood in my veins chilled over. My body stopped in place and I slowly turned to see a red balloon taking up most of my view. As it started to approach me, I ran. I wasn’t going to let it pop in my face to scare me or see him as he chases me. He had done that damn little trick already one of the times he had me down here. No, I needed to keep moving and to stay ahead of him.

But there was never staying ahead of Pennywise. Even when I thought I was several steps ahead of him he knew my movements. He knew my thoughts. We had some odd connection between us that had happened after we had gotten to know each other. I couldn’t put my finger on it, and I hated every bit of it.

“Can’t run from me (Y/N)! We both know that!” His voice was shrill and came from ahead of me. I couldn’t tell which pipe his voice echoed from and before I could guess he was suddenly in front of me. I hit him like a brick wall and stumble back into the pipe wall, stars in my vision and edges of everything was blurred. “Little mouse can’t run. Little mouse can’t hide. Not from big Ole Pennywise.” His voice was in that damn sing song tune as he approached me, his eyes a fiery red-yellow and his claws drawn.

The next time I blinked he was right in my face and he gripped at my shirt, lifting me up from the ground with ease then shoved my back into the wall. Drool was cascading down his plump red lips that were so delicately curled upward in his damn smirk. My hands instinctively went to grab at his wrist to try to get his hand off, but it wouldn’t budge. My efforts made him chuckle and his face drew closer to mine.

“For twenty-seven long years, I dreamt of you, (Y/N). The way you giggled. The way you look when you’re resting. How you stared out the windows when boredom struck you. Even the ways you looked underneath me when I took you. I dreamt of it all.” His voice was becoming distorted and it rang out inside my head. His face was just an inch from mine, and I could taste the irons and cotton candy on my tongue from his breath. “I’ve craved you. Had your taste on the tip of my tongue during my long rest. All your emotions. Your fear. Your despair. Your lusssssT.” My eyes had stayed on his, afraid from looking away until his lips crashed into mine. My body stilled in trying to fight him as I melted into the kiss. I didn’t want to admit it but a piece of me had missed him too. Wanted him. Needed him.

His tongue snaked into my mouth and I didn’t fight back. I could feel the smirk on his face, he knew I wouldn’t fight back even if I hated him. Not all of me hated him and I think that’s what I hated the most. Our tongues met for just a moment and I could taste the saturated blood and sweetness that was embedded into his tongue. When his mouth slipped away the smirk was still on his face.

“Say it, (Y/N). You know you want to say it. Do iT.” There was a cruelness in his tone as he already knew the words that hung on the tip of my tongue. He just wanted to taunt them out of me.

“I’ve…. I’ve missed you, Pennywise.” My voice choked out from the hold of his grip. I hated him and yet… I had missed him. I missed our long nights of just staring up at the stars and he would talk where he came from. I missed our walks through the woods or in town when he would disguise himself as Robert. I missed him being around.

His chuckle broke through my thoughts and his smirk only became more devious. With a flick of his wrist he tossed me through the air, and I tried to brace myself to land in the sewer water but instead I found myself back in the bathtub, naked. My wine glass was empty with a half empty wine bottle by the edge of the tub. My clothes were still neatly folded on the counter. 

It didn’t take me long to get out of the tub and back into my bedroom. Had I fallen asleep? Had Pennywise actually brought me to the cistern? Did he kiss me? I had too many questions and I was too confused to make any sense of what had just happened. I even felt a headache and I tried to convince myself it was the wine. Perhaps a good night’s rest would ease my mind and I could figure it out in the morning. I was so disoriented that I didn’t even realize the glowing yellow eyes that were staring at me from my closet as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I chalked up the weird happening the night before to me falling asleep in the bath, a mix of my fear of drowning, stress, and the wine. At least pretend to be in denial of Pennywise and the fears he loved to torture me with. That’s all I could do for the moment besides focus on work. The little fair was coming up and there were final details that needed to be done so I was trying to not be distracted.

It would have helped if Robert Gray didn’t periodically show up at the library. All my colleagues would make a small fuss, doting how handsome the man was and how he was such a powerful man in Derry. I didn’t care. I knew who he was and knew it was all a facade so he could would be deeply rooted in Derry. Honestly, it was an impressive charade, but I wasn’t going to tell him that.

"Has my book come in yet (Y/N)?“ Robert had come up to me, his signature pleasant smile but there was something devious and cruel in his eyes.

"Indeed, it has.” I got up and turned to the books behind me to sift through the ones that had come in for transfer that day. I could feel his eyes on me, and my body only stiffened. I didn’t want to give him an inch of satisfaction if I could help it. I found the book, one about dreams and their meanings which made my brow furrow for a moment and gave it to him. “There you go sir. You’re all set. The date it needs to be back is stamped on the inside.”

“Thank you miss.” His fingers grazed mine as he took the book and I swear I felt a spark. A warm sensation swept through my body and I hated myself for it. “I’ll be seeing you around.” Robert winked, his eye flashing in color, reminding me like he liked to do.

With that he turned on his heel and walked out. I sighed and sat back down in my seat. My coworker slid over in his rolling chair so he could speak to me.

“Ya know he’s hitting on you, right (Y/N)?” He out his head on his palm as his elbow rested on my desk. "Why not flirt back? Get yourself a man?“

"Because I don’t care for him and I don’t need a man like him in my life.” I shook my head as I shifted some papers on my desk. "He likes to charm everyone. I’m not that special.“

"Oh, knock it off (Y/N). Any man in this hodunk town would be lucky to have you.” My coworker rolled his eyes and huffed out. "I haven’t seen him flirt with any of the other girls since he’s been in town. He seems to have his eyes set on you.“

"Well, he needs to reset his eyes and let go of the idea of him and I. I’m not interested.” I turned my head to look my coworker in the eye and I swear for a moment his eyes were baby blue instead of the green they usually were. There was even an upset look in them but when I blinked his eyes were green and he had a crooked smile.

"Alright, alright. I know it’s hard to make you budge when your mind is set in place.“ He looked to the decor I was working on. "Need some help finishing up?”

“Yeah. I could.” With a nod from the both of us we finished up the last of the decor for the event coming up. We only had a few more days to finish and thankfully everything was wrapping up nicely. It was one of the few things going well and it helped to relax me for the rest of the day.

My shift ended soon afterwards so after giving my wave goodbyes, I made my way back to my home. I kept thinking back to my coworkers’ words and if maybe his eyes were just a trick of the light. Though, they never looked blue before in the years I’ve worked with him. I shook my head, pushing the thought out. With all the stress from everything I could use a drink and I could hear a glass of wine calling my name back home.

It felt good to be home, especially seeing that Pennywise was no where in sight. Once I was changed into some pajamas, I popped in one of my favorite movies and settled on the couch with a glass of my favorite wine. Though I didn’t even make it halfway through before I fell asleep to the sound of the movie. The beginning to my dream was hazy and I couldn’t make out the details but little by little it was pulling itself together.

I was back in the cistern but this time it looked a bit brighter, as if the sun was directly overhead the large grating above. The bodies were casting dark shadows as they drifted by like some morbid cloud. The pile before me looked even larger than before. As I made my way around the pile and the only noise, I could hear were the sound of my footsteps against the ground or going through the shallow puddles of either greywater or blood. It wasn’t until halfway around the box that I heard something creak loudly. When I turned my head to look it was the side door. Light was pouring out, warm and inviting compared to the dank coldness that of the cistern. Despite my better judgement I climbed up the small mountain that led up to the door and stepped through.

As I entered through the door, I realized it wasn’t the box I was entering but instead Neibolt. It was fixed up though as if it was brand new. Not even the floors creaked as I walked over them into the foyer then through the living room. My attention seemed to be in demand as there was a loud thud coming from upstairs. Pennywise? It had to be. Nothing else dared live in this house, fixed up or not. I don’t know what came over me, but I hurried up the stairs and down the hallway as I tried to find the source of the noise. I couldn’t even call out for him as when I tried no noise came out. Another thud and I knew where it was coming from, the master bedroom. An odd sense of relief washed over me as I made my way to the bedroom and stepped through its threshold. As I looked around, I didn’t see him but the door slamming behind me caused me to jump and turn around to see he was right there. 

“There you are little (Y/N). I was wondering when you would come around.” He seemed so out of place in the cheery look of the room as he made his way up to me. With just a few strides he grabbed me and hurled me at the large bed behind me. “Been waiting so long. So, so long.” With the use of his long legs he jumped onto the foot of the bed and I pulled myself back until I was against the headboard. “Now, now, now. Can’t go anywhere. No place to go. Not here.”

His hands enclosed around my ankles and pulled me back down towards him. I finally managed out a yelp and tried to kick as he pulled my legs open wide. All he did was laugh at my efforts as he now grabbed my hips to pull my lower half upward. I grabbed the bed to keep myself stable and try to tug me away but as he buried his face into my crotch an airy breath stopped me. My flailing stopped, instead my legs going to drape over his shoulders. I hated to admit… I missed this. I needed this. I wanted this. I could see his eyes peaking over, a knowing look in the yellow of them as he started to rip my shorts off my body.

“Still so eager for Pennywise? After all these years and how badly you say you despise me? Hmmm?” He mocked me as he tossed the remains of my shorts and underwear off the bed, never to be seen again. “Missed how my tongue felt on that cunt of yours? Could drive you mad. Could just tease you and tease you and tease you until you come to Pennywise yourself. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He snickered and his long tongue slipped from his mouth which sent shivers down my spine at the sight of it. It had been so long and no one else that I had slept with after he had left had been able to satisfy me the way he could. And he knew.

His mouth closed around my folds and I could have melted away right then. His tongue played along my folds as his fangs pierced through my skin, blood trickling down my thighs that managed to get past this wondering tongue. Moans and curses spilled from my own lips and he was enjoying every bit of it as I was coming undone underneath him. Without any notice he delved his tongue into me, and I could feel his guttural deep groans vibrating against my clit as he worked along my walls to find all my sweet spots. His eyes had rolled back as he was losing himself in the moment. I wasn’t the only one who was desperate and that only drove me further mad. Claws erupted from his gloved fingertips and sunk deep into my hips which made me cry out, not in pain but pleasure. The pain alone should have woken me up from this dream but in truth, I didn’t want to wake up.

His tongue found what it was looking for and he was working feverishly at it. My body started to shudder which only drove his claws and fangs deeper into my flesh. I needed him. I needed to cum only the way he knew to make me cum. His eyes rolled back to look down at me as he bent me in half, wanting to watch my every movement. His mouth opened wider with a sickening crack, trying to get more of me into his mouth. With each roll and grinding of my hips against his tongue the more I bled which only made his tongue writhe more. 

“Cum, cuum for me (Y/N).” Pennywise’s voice was a whisper in the back of my mind that barely broke through the unraveling and shattered thoughts. “Cum!” With his demand booming in my head my body followed through as if obeying him. I cried out his name as my orgasm took me over the edge. Pennywise groaned and snarled out as he lapped at me, getting every bit of my orgasm on his tongue. 

When he finally slid his tongue away from my twitching body and dropped my lower half, he smirked at me as I panted out. He lifted his gloved hand, wiggling his fingers as my vision faded to black. With a jolt I sat up in my own bed and looked around me to see that I was back in my bedroom. I put a hand on my head as I still felt exhausted as if I did just cum and when I moved my hips, I could feel the wetness between my thigh. With a sigh I moved my covers to see blood as well coming from puncture wounds on my thighs and hips. It wasn’t a dream. When I stood up to clean up the mess my legs shook as if they were jelly and could feel my lower half throbbing. Once everything was cleaned up and changed, I laid back into bed, deciding to give what happened more thought tomorrow. I swear as I fell back asleep I could hear Pennywise’s chuckling coming from my closet but a dreamless sleep took me before I could care.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing followed by some knocks on my door. With a groan, I flung my bedsheets away from me and slipped on my robe that I was thankful it was long enough to cover any marks that Pennywise had left behind. After everything happening, I honestly didn’t need the mailman or anyone else giving me a side eye. I shuffled down the hall and through the living room, opening the door to reveal Robert Gray standing on my doorstep. He was looking more casual than usual in a pair of dark jeans, a button up shirt tucked in and the sleeves rolled up.

“Good morning. I trust you slept well.” Robert had that cocky smile of his which only made me roll my eyes.

“What do you want, Pennywise?” My brow raised as I tried to give an unamused look while he walked inside. “You’ve never shown up at my door like this before so what’s the special occasion?”

“Come now, can’t an old clown change things up a little? I mean, all I do is pop in unexpected. Make you scream. In a few ways.” He put a hand on his chest as if he was offended by my remark with the corner of his lip turned in a smirk.

“You’ve always been cruel to me. Even you being nice there was always an agenda behind it so you could treat me like a toy. I know you better than that. Why should I believe you’re just changing on a whim?” My voice raised a little and I could feel my robes loosening a little as I moved my arms as I spoke. Robert waved his hand and the door shut behind me which made me jump.

“I. Am. Trying.” Robert gritted his words through his teeth while clenching his hand into a fist. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, opening his eyes again. “Didn’t want to just appear out of the blue when I wanted to ask you something, (Y/N). Thought that would be a little rude of me.”

“Ask me something?” My eyes narrowed while looking him over. After everything, I couldn’t just fully believe him. Robert nodded and put his hands behind his back as he straightened up. Even in his human form he was so tall and towered over me.

“Yes. I came to ask you if perhaps.” There was a pause in his words, and he looked doubtful for a moment. Something I had never seen on him before and it looked out of place. “I know you have that fair that you’ve been working hard for, so the library booth looks nice.”

“And what about it?” I folded my arms under my chest, still keeping on my toes just in case. I made my way to stand at the couch so I could lean against the back of it.

“Well, I know you don’t have to run the booth and you were going to go to the fair to just sort of, walk around and enjoy. I was curious if perhaps, well.” He had his hands outward now as he gestured toward me. “If, well, you and I could go together? As in, one of those human dates.”

My eyebrows shot upward in surprise and I even coughed a little. My hand went on my chest, over my heart as I felt like I was hit with a brick out of nowhere. This had to be a trick and I wasn’t going to fall for it.

“I… What? No! No. Goodness, no Pennywise.” I was still feeling shell shocked as I backed up into the back of my couch. “Why would I?” Robert’s confident expression had fallen, and his brows furrowed.

“Last night, in your dream. Me keeping you youthful for all these years. All those things I’ve done for you!” His voice had started soft until finally it ended in anger. “I can smell how you feel towards me. Taste it on the tip of my tongue.”

“I never asked you to do those things for me! I never wanted you to do those things for me! You made me float the last time you were awake. Do you have any idea what that’s like for someone?” I shot back with anger myself. “Did you think I love you or something? That I would ever love you? I don’t even like you, Pennywise.” Or did I like him? Maybe more than I let myself believe and he knew. “Besides I already have a date to the fair.”

“No, you don’t, and you know that I know that.” He pointed at me, taking a step closer to me. “Give it a chance (Y/N). Give me a chance. You don’t need any of those humans. Especially the ones in Derry.” Another step closer and he was right in front of me. My hands went back to hold onto the couch as I looked up at him, my robe opening up more to nearly expose my chest. “Do I need to change to the clown to ask you? What do I need to do to get you to say yes?”

“There is nothing you could do to get me to say yes. Now, get out of my house.” I pointed toward the door, a slight shake in my hand.

“You do like me.” His hand reached out to grab my chin firmly in his fingers. “You didn’t fight me last night. You never fought back or told me ‘no’ any time I would ravage you for hours. Those oddly gentle moments between us, you enjoyed those too.” His thumb crazed my bottom lip and I could feel the shudder building up in my spine. “You don’t hate me. Not as much as you think you do at least.”

Robert leaned his head down and his soft, plump lips met mine. My eyes fluttered shut and my hands went to grab at the shoulders of his shirt. I hated when he was right. I didn’t truly hate him but maybe if I pretended long enough it would become real instead of the actual feelings I had been feeling for almost thirty years. His hands held onto my hips as he closed the already small distance between the two of us. He was all around me it felt, almost suffocating in a way. I wanted more from him though. As Robert or the clown or even that damned spider form he was. I needed to be levelheaded though. I couldn’t get lost in the moment even as my body screamed for me to. When his hand dipped into my robe to grope my breast that’s when I grabbed his wrist to pull him away. His eyes opened as he broke out of his little trance and I broke out of my own.

“I said get out of my house, Pennywise.” My voice was lower this time and my eyes faltered to stare at his chest. I couldn’t look him in the eye or else he’d know for sure. Robert took a step back, no cocky words or smooth lines this time as I went to open the door for him.

I kept my gaze ahead as he walked past me and when I went to look at him on my porch, he was back to his clowny form. The sky was getting grey as storm clouds were rolling in and the breeze shifted his hair along with the ruffles of his costume. His baby blue eyes stared into my own before he looked ahead, surely going to feast for the day on some poor miserable soul or two. The rest of the day I tried to make sense of what happened that morning. 

Work went by in a blur and I did manage to get a date to the fair with one of my best friends who I had a crush on for a while now. I just wanted things to fall into place and for that I’d have to figure out a way for Pennywise to let me go as his personal plaything. I had time to figure that out though. At least for the year or three he would be awake. For now, I wanted to enjoy the few things I could still enjoy. When I had gotten home, everything was quiet. No Pennywise hiding somewhere to terrorize me and not even in my dreams that night to tease me. No clown in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the fair came up and after I made sure the booth for the library was properly decorated, I went to join up with my date, Gary. He had been waiting for me at one of the food trolleys nearby just enjoying the sights. With our arms linked around one another’s we took to exploring what the fair had to offer. There were plenty of food options, craft booths, some alcohol stations were there for the adults and there were even some small rides along with a couple of fun houses. 

As Gary and I made our way around the different stalls I could spy Robert Gray attending one of the booths that were selling his beer. He had a small tray of samples in one hand and a tray of full cups in the other, his sleeves were rolled up past his elbow. I must have stared too long as he straightened up and he turned his head to look at me. His eyes met mine and he looked to my date with a disapproving look. If there could have been venom in his glare there would have been. I rolled my eyes and had us move along to another side of the booth so I could avoid Robert staring at us. I wasn’t going to let him ruin the date simply because I refused him. 

After some time and some fair food later, we went over to enjoy a few of the rides. Once the Tilt-A-Whirl, Ferris Wheel, and bumper cars were accomplished Gary suggested the fun house. I looked it over and had an uneasy feeling wash over me. The last time I had been in a fun house, Pennywise had chased me through it. It had been where we had met and when he decided I would be a toy for his amusement. It even looked like the same fun house with the clowns that covered the entrance and exits to it. Honestly, it sent a shiver through my body, but I reluctantly agreed to go in with my date. I had to get over the fear somehow and I doubt Pennywise would be coming in to terrorize me in the same place twice. After all, he was pretending to be human for his booth, so I had nothing to worry about. At least that’s what I kept trying to tell myself as we gave the carnie our tickets to enter in.

——

27 Years Ago

My pals had gone ahead of me in the fun house which was fine by me. All the rooms were like any fun house. They were cheesy with things at the most bumping into you that you had to push through. It wasn’t until the Hall of Mirrors section where my panic was starting to set in. I always got lost in these, especially as a child so it had left a bitter feeling any time I went in. Nonetheless, I did my best to make my way through.

I could hear someone giggling ahead of me which I assumed to be one of my friends who could see me struggling. They sure did love to tease me now and again. Even when I thought I had it I ended up hitting a wall. With a frustrated sigh I called out to my friends in hopes them or someone else would be able to get me through.

“Over here.” A mans voice called out. Perhaps it was one of the carnie folk to make sure people would get lost. “Come on little one. This way.”

I followed the voice though the twist and turns that felt like they would never end. Somehow, I ended up in an open room that was lined with mirrors. With a raised brow I tried to go the way I had just came through to find my way was now blocked off by a mirror.

“Now, now little (Y/N). Where is it you think you’re going?” The man’s voice changed to something higher in pitch, it’s punctuation sharp on letters that shouldn’t have been and there was mockery that laced its question.

I turned around to see a reflection of a tall, almost Victorian looking clown. His costume was gray and dingy in color except for the red puffs down his chest and a few more red details. His makeup was simple with his red smile lines extending upwards past his eyes and where his forehead started with the red on his nose tying in the whole look. His hair was a vibrant orange that ended in three points. He looked so out of place but also like he fit in all at once. Something felt unnatural though. Was he just on the other side of some glass? I approached what I thought was a pane of glass, giving him another look over to get in all the details of his outfit and features. His buck tooth grin was only getting wider as I came up to him.

“My, my (Y/N). Feeling a little lost? Need some help from Pennywise the Dancing Clown?” He shook his head as he said his name to make some bells jingle.

“I, uh, yeah. Just a bit. Are you able to help me get out of here? I got some friends waiting for me.” I pointed toward where I had come from, at least where I thought I had.

“Mm yes, I can help you get out. Come, come.” His hand reached through the glass, making it ripple around his arm as it came through. Before I could react, he had a hold on my shirt and pulled me through the glass. All I could hear was his cackling as I fell through thick never-ending blackness.

With a hard thud I landing on my back on hard concrete. My vision was fuzzy as I tried to look around to make sense to where I was now. It was cold and damp. There was garbage and random items all over the place which led to a large pile in the center of the room. I had to rub my eyes when I thought I saw bodies of some of the missing people floating around the pile. I thought right. Children ranging through adults were floating around the cistern, some looking more decayed while others were brand new. My attention turned to the stage box that was settled underneath all the junk as the front door came down with a thud that echoed through the room. Next came the sound of distorted carnival music and demented laughter as the clown came from behind some props. I screamed out as he leapt off the stage at me, landing on top of me to bring me back to the ground.

My arms went out to try to get him off me. He was on my waist and my legs were no use as I tried to lift myself up to throw him off at the least. He was laughing in my face and with ease he pinned my arms down. It felt like he was crushing my waist and I could feel the bones in my wrists creaking the tighter his hold got.

“Feisty, feisty (Y/N). How well is that doing for you? Hm? Doesn’t look to good. Perhaps need to cool off.” One of his hands grabbed my neck and he lifted my head up. I thought he was going to knock me out but instead the puddle that my head had landed in was now deeper. Deep enough for my head to go under.

I could still see his yellow glowing eyes through the murky water. I could already feel my chest burning as I held in my breath, my heart pounding hard in my chest hard enough for me to hear in my ears. Just before my body was about to make me breath, he lifted me up through the water. I coughed and sucked in the air that I could before he shoved my head back under. Over and over he would dunk my head under. I couldn’t tell what was tears and what was water on my face.

With a wet thunk my head landed on concrete finally and I cried which he mocked followed by his insistent giggling. Claws fingers gripped my cheeks as he turned my head over to watch the tears roll down my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an elongated tongue slither from his mouth. I winced as it touched me and watched as it started trailing a few of the streaks of tears.

“Tasty, tasty beautiful fear. So delicious.” His tongue slipped back into his mouth as he grinned. His mouth was starting to split along the line of his makeup, and I could see rows of fangs hiding behind them. “Going to be so delicious and filling.” His mouth started to open wide and I shrieked out, fresh adrenaline coursing through my veins as I finally managed to get him off.

I didn’t waste any time to get off the ground with him stunned and getting his face back together. I didn’t know where I was going as I made my way through one of the opened large mental doors that led into the sewers. I didn’t care, I needed to get out. I needed to find my way back home before he found me again. My phone was still in my back pocket and I used the flashlight of it to help me make my way through some of the tunnels. After a few twists and turns, that’s when I heard the sound of different children’s voices. They didn’t sound right though. As if they were all over the place, echoing off each other in different pitches and distorted.

“Hello, (Y/N).” A child’s voice sounded next to me and everything went black.

Present Day

——

Gary and I made our way through the fun house and I made sure to keep track of him. We found ourselves in the Hall of Mirrors which made my hold on him get tighter. As we found our way closer to the end, I felt myself getting relieved.

And that’s when I heard the familiar jingling of the bells.

My body froze when I turned to see a reflection of Pennywise in the mirror right next to Gary. Gary hadn’t seen the clown just yet, taking a peek down what he thought was a way to the next section of mirrors. Something looking wrong on Pennywise. He looked larger, sharper, and his limbs were more elongated. His claws were sharper than I had ever seen them. His fangs glistened like the mirrors around us and there were rows of them that lined his maw. With one of his hands he slammed it through the mirror making shards fly out. I tried to grab Gary before Pennywise could. I was too late though. As Pennywise pulled Gary back the shards that had fallen came back up to pierce through his body. The mirror rebuilt itself as Gary was pulled through, screaming from the pain and fear. He tried to bang against the mirror with his hands and I did the same as I shouted, hoping someone would hear me and come running. Pennywise slammed his face against the wall and no matter how hard I tried to break the glass it wouldn’t budge.

“She’s mine. Mine! My plaything! My little toy!” Pennywise’s voice distorted and was muffled through the wall. “I haven’t kept her alive this long for some human to take her from me!” His other hand enclosed around Gary’s face and with a firm grip, removed the flesh clean off. “Mine!” Slam into the glass to crack open his skull and I screamed out in horror, my steps falling back. “Mine!” He pierced through the soft flesh of Gary’s stomach and after wiggling his arm around Pennywise pulled his heart out. He made Gary watch with his dying breath as he took a bite from the heart, swallowing it with a delighted and fang glistening smirk.

I couldn’t stay. I couldn’t watch as Pennywise devoured the flesh of one of my friends and someone I had loved. Tears stung my eyes as I ran through the rest of the Fun House. When I made it through all I could do was scream. I screamed and screamed as I pointed toward the exit, words tumbling out to try to explain what happened. A blur of things happened as carnies found a shard filled body with chunks missing in the Hall of Mirrors. I watched as they took the body away from my ambulance where I was being treated for shock.

Everyone was so nonchalant about it all despite having just pulled out a mangled body. But that was the effect of Derry. No one cared when children went missing. No one cared when a corpse was ever found. Every tragic even was swept under the rug as if it was normal. And it was all thanks to Pennywise. The fair was closed down for the rest of the day and I found myself at home, slumped in my seat on the couch with a drink in my hand. I should be used to this by now and part of me was. Part of me knew Pennywise would never let me go but he had never killed in front of me. I had never seen him so angry and I had a feeling in my gut that he would be coming for me next. There was nothing I could do so I sat and waited for him to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and each one that did I felt on edge more and more. I’d rather he would have just come the night after it all happened but perhaps he wanted to give me some distance after it all. Or maybe he wanted me to stay on my toes like always. It was always hard to guess with him what was going to happen next. Though the town didn’t have the same feeling as it did when he was around. Something was up but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

When he finally showed up I was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day at work, and I had been thinking about a way to possibly leave town if he was distracted enough. I had a towel wrapped around my torso, sifting through my drawers for some sleep shorts and a tank top. My eyes glanced up when I noticed the room had slightly darkened. I saw projected on the wall in front of me the silhouette of the clown. I tossed the shorts and shirt on top of the dresser and slammed the drawer shut before turning around to stare Pennywise in the face. Not a hint of remorse on his face but instead there was a wide, toothy smirk.

“How dare you show your face here. After what you did!” My patience with the clown was already out the window but he back handed my remark and confidence with a chuckle that was much deeper and more spine tingling than normal.

“Simple my (Y/N). You’re mine.” He closed the distance between us, and he grabbed onto me by my biceps. “All mine and I think you’ve forgotten that. Been so long since I reminded you.” He turned me and tossed me into the air so I would land on the bed. “Going to make you remember. Remember only what I can give you.”

As I backed up on the bed he was crawling on it. There was something feral in his eyes, something that made my skin crawl. After he took hold of my ankles, he pulled me down. I shouldn’t have wanted him. Not after what he did but something in me wanted him. No. Needed him. Craved for him and his being. I should have fought back but I let him spread my legs wide for him. His gloved fingertips grazed over my slit and a soft gasp left my throat. He had a wicked smirk as he started to rub the sensitive bud in slow circles.

“That’sssss iT, (Y/N). Craved me, haven’t you? Missed me. Neeeed me. Going to give you what you want.” His head tilted from side to side to emphasis each thing he was saying, his fingers getting quicker.

I watched with half lidded eyes his other hand sprouting claws so he could tear away at the front of his pantaloons. His tendril looked larger than what I remembered. It still had all its bumps and ridges that covered it. The base looked thicker though and rounder. It still easily moved through the air without any hindrance though. Pennywise started to slowly slide in two of his fingers into my entrance. My walls squeezed down around the intrusion but eased up as he started to pump his hand, taking his time to feel me. I gripped the bed below me as my back arched off of it. Moans and whimpers tumbled from my lips as he only picked up his pace.

I could barely hear him as I was moaning but I could make out his little mantra of ‘Mine’ once in a while. The only time he stopped was when he leaned over me to use his long tongue for my breasts. I cupped the back of his head, gripping his hair as he made sure to cover my flesh in marks ranging from bites to dark hickeys. Little reminders of who I belonged too. Soon my torso was covered in teeth marks which he seemed to be pleased with, so he made his way further down my body. He slipped his fingers out of me and when I whined out I saw him smirk before going to mark up my hips and thighs the same way. He had to force my legs open as I writhed and squirmed with each bite, claw mark and hickey he left behind. 

When his mouth met my folds, I cried out and I firmly gripped his hair. There was no trace of any thoughts of days ago. There were barely thoughts of any thing else right now besides him as his tongue worked into me or as he sucked on my clit. All I could focus on were his golden eyes that bore into mine, watching me as I moaned and mewled from all the attention. His tongue pushed in further than any human tongue could and reach every single spot that he knew could make me cum in just a few minutes. But no, he wasn’t going to let me cum yet, but he edged me over and over until tears were streaking down my cheeks in frustration.

“Pennywise, p-please!” I managed to choke out just a few words as he edged me again.

“P-Please what little (Y/N)? Usssse your words.” One of his hands grabbed my jaw as he crawled back up my body. “Sssay it and it’s yours. All yours.”

“I need you to fuck me! Please. Please Pennywise! Fuck me, I’m yours!” More tears came as he was edging me once more during my begging.

“Mine. All mine.” His voice was sinister as he pulled his hand away and used his body like a cage over me. “Mine forever. No one else.” With the sickening sound of flesh tearing open, eight spider legs emerged from his back to cage around me and to hold me closer to him. His eyes seemed to sparkle with silver lights and his maw opened wider. More eyes started to blink open along the line of his makeup that hadn’t been split open for his mouth. “Fill. Fill what’s mine.” I could barely make out his words but that didn’t matter as he lined up his tendril and thrusted into me.

A set of the legs held my own open, another tilting my hips so he could thrust deeper into me and hit my sweet spot every time. It took some effort, but he was able to fit almost all of his tendril into me. He could have fit the rest if he tried but it seemed he was waiting. I didn’t care though. I could feel it writhe inside me as it pounded into my walls. My orgasm was already rapidly approaching from all the edging he had done, and my walls were squeezing him tightly. He was snarling and letting out animalistic noises that echoed off of each other along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Drool was cascading past his lips and onto my chest and stomach. When my climax was just a few thrusts away his effort doubled, causing me to cry out his name as it took me. 

“Give in to me. Give in to me, (Y/N)!” Pennywise cackled out, his face getting right into mine as I came down from orgasm and right back into another.

Several orgasms later I was my own drooling mess, finding myself now flipped over and clinging onto one of the legs as he continued to use my body as he pleased. My body was so tired, but he seemed to just keep pulling them out of me. Even my second wind of energy had faltered out. I was a mess of drool, blood, and sweat. Claw and bite marks riddled my body, but I loved it all. Craved for every single one. I needed him and everything he could give me, and he knew without a single word. Even things I had said or wanted nearly thirty years ago he remembered.

“Put my brood in you. All the way up inside you. Safe and sound inside my little human.” His words were barely over a hiss and suddenly he was working on getting the swollen base of his cock into me. “Mine, mine, mine, MINE!”

With one powerful thrust that I knew would leave a bruise along with the others, he managed to fit the rest of himself inside me. My walls clamped down on him as another climax was pulled from me and I could feel something bulbous moving along the shaft. With a cry I felt it move inside me, farther than I thought it could reach. Pennywise was convulsing above me, drool falling freely like a waterfall and he was letting out the worst noises I had ever heard. After what felt like eternity he finally stilled. One of his gloved hands slipped around my body to hold my stomach as he lowered his body onto mine, still using some of his spider legs to keep his weight off me. His fingers caressed over my skin as he let out a series of giggles, pleased with himself and what we had done.

“All mine. Now rest. Rest little one. Lots to prepare for. Ressssssst.” I didn’t need to fight him on this. My body was exhausted, and I could feel sleep tugging on me. The last thing I remembered was his legs pulling me closer to him, so I was flush against his costume. Well, what was left of it. Before I fell into the void of sleep I could hear the faint humming of his lights that were buried deep inside him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I could hardly tell what was sore and what wasn’t. My whole body ached and when I tried to get up from bed my body caved, making me fall back down. I groaned out, my throat sore and parched. I turned my head to the side to find a small note, folded in a triangle, beside a glass of water. There was even a straw in it. Odd. I rolled over and managed to get the glass of water and the note. As I sipped on the water I took to reading the note. It had Pennywise’s barely eligible handwriting. I would have thought a being who had all the time in the world would have good penmanship but that wasn’t the case. At least I could read it.

‘My little (Y/N),

Did so well for me last night. Rest. Rest the day away. No need for work today. Already made arrangements. Won’t notice you there. Rest. Drink up and will be back soon. Very soon.

Word to the wise from Pennywise.’

There was a smiley face on a balloon next to his little ending signature which made me chuckle. At least Robert’s handwriting was nicer but Pennywise had the better signature. I set the note back on the nightstand and finished about half of the water before laying back comfortable in the bed. I looked to see that the bed was normal. Not a spot of blood or dried up pool of saliva. Even my wounds were bandaged up. Poorly, but it was better than nothing. I stared up at my ceiling and tried to think of why he would clean up and even patch up my wounds. He never had in the past. Before I could think too much on it I was starting to fall back asleep.

——

**27 Years Ago**

Pennywise and I had taken a stroll through the woods by the Barrens. It had been a nice enough day and Pennywise was in a better mood than usual. I suppose it was from hunting earlier and he had gotten a group of campers who had wondered too close to the sewer entrance. Or maybe it was the group of kids who had gone into the Neibolt house for a little ‘adventure’ that he made go insane as they tried to traverse the house. Either way, he was a pleased clown so right now he was kinder than usual. As we walked I listened to him chat about various ways he had caught meals as of recent. Sure, it made my skin crawl in some of the ways, but I couldn’t help being a little interested. Just a little curious of this weird being that was Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

Along our walk we found a nice flat rock that both of us could sit on that the river moved around. I laid out on it, stretching some which made my back pop in just a few places. My hands folded under my head and I looked toward the sky that was painted in hues of orange, purple and blue as the sun was setting. Stars were starting to show up here and there. Pennywise laid out beside me, taking up most of the rock. He copied my position as he too stared up at the sky. For a while we were quiet, and the thought crossed my mind.

“Pennywise?” My head tilted toward him to take a look at him. He let out an inquisitive hum as he looked down to meet my gaze. “Do you ever miss it up there? Where you came from?”

“Not particularly.” Pennywise shrugged while looking back up to the sky. “Have food here. Don’t have to worry about that damn turtle.” Maturin. Pennywise’s brother. Pennywise had told me how Maturin coughed up the universe that I live in like a cat with a hairball. It was almost unbelievable but knowing Pennywise and what he was, I could believe it. “I have Derry under my thumb along with some other towns. Why give up food that follows my whim?”

“Makes sense.” My gaze followed his back up to the sky. “Wonder what other universes are like. How different each one is.” I was getting lost in my own curious thoughts which made Pennywise chuckle.

“I can’t remember too much from mine. Coming here and landing took a lot out of me.” Pennywise raised a hand and pointed to a star that was brighter than all the rest even with the sun still somewhat out. “Came from that direction. Just right through.”

I looked to the spot he was pointing, and my head tilted to the side as I tried to think of what it must have been like. Before I could get too lost into thought he rolled over and he was suddenly over me, on his hands and knees with a wide grin. I yelped and could feel my cheeks blushing brightly. I hadn’t adjusted yet to the times he wouldn’t scare me, and he had been becoming more affectionate. It was strange. At first it was little things like wanting to be closer to me or even sitting with me when I watched movies. Hell, the other night he had pulled me into his lap during a horror movie we were watching together. My mind was still reeling at even that.

“Little (Y/N) is a curious thing. Wanting to know so much in such their short life.” His head went from side to side and his bells in his collar jingled. “Could perhaps help with that. Yes, yes I could.”

“I, uh, how could you do that Pennywise?” My brow raised as I tried to not focus as his face was getting closer to mine. His lips wet and looking plumper than usual. No, they were always like that but god he was so close, and thoughts had gotten to my mind about what it would be like to have them against mine. Just once and I would have been happy.

“Agree. Simple. Agree. Say yes.” He snickered, his tongue swiping at his lips. His eyes were starting to change from their baby blue to the golden hue that I was more familiar with. “Say yesssss to me.”

My eyes faltered to his lips and that was enough for him for me to agree. His lips met mine and they were softer than I could have imagined. I could taste sweetness of cotton candy and a strong taste of iron that I could only be guess from blood. As the sun was setting as stars started to fill the night sky he was working the clothes off my body, tossing them carelessly to the side of the rock. When I tried to cover myself, he pinned my arms down and growled in my face, reassuring me that no one would see and even if they did that they wouldn’t live to see another day. I could feel my face was red from embarrassment and he was eating up every bit of it, mocking me he peeled off the last of my clothes.

“Little (Y/N) so worried that someone will see her body. See your curves. Gaze at your squishy bits that belong to me. See how you give yourself up to Pennywise.” He giggled as he started to tear away his own costume. I had never seen him without it, so I watched with curiosity despite my nerves. His whole body was pale white like his makeup. There were even cracks in it like the ones on his face. Everything seemed almost normal except for where his genitals were. It looked like a row of sharp teeth that were starting to open up with a sickening wet sound. A thick, black tendril started to emerge from out of it that was riddled with different shapes of bumps and ridges. As it moved through the air, it shifted from red to a deep purple but always back to black. The head was a bit flared and looked stiffer than the rest of it. A whimper left my throat and he laughed out as he worked on getting himself lined out as it finished emerging from him. “Relax, relax. Going to give you everything you wanted. Everything.” 

I could feel it move along my folds which made me gasp out. It was exploring me as he loomed above me to watch my reactions. My eye lids fluttered for a moment before he plunged it into me. I cried out, not expecting for what it would feel like. It felt like heaven. Every bump. Every ridge and even the flared head made it feel like pure bliss. He fucked into me as if he had always been the one to do so. He didn’t need to learn my body. He already knew each spot would make me melt more for him, melt so he could mold me into what he wanted and what he needed. He played with my body and I was soon crying out his name as orgasm after orgasm rolled off of me. 

Eventually, we were both collapsed onto the rock and he had me laid out on top of his body. The sun had already set and there were the sounds of frogs, crickets and other bugs sounding off around us. Things were still illuminated by the full moon and the stars above us. Oddly, it was peaceful. His hands even were running along my back. The night was strangely soothing, and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep on him. His question pulled me back just a little bit though.

“Does little (Y/N) wish to have a family some day? A little brood of her own?” I could feel his head moving down to look toward me.

“One day would be nice.” I yawned out, not giving his question too much thought. I knew he would have to go rest at some point and I would go on about my own life. “Would be nice to settle down, get married, and have some kids before I die. Maybe see some grandkids while I’m a little old lady on the porch.” My chuckle was tired, and my eyes were starting to shut.

“Would you do anything for them? Whatever it took for them to thrive?” He was sounding more serious with each question. All I could do though was nod. If he was planning on bothering me when he came back and try to go after my kids I would do what I could to protect them if that’s what he meant. Or maybe he would leave them alone because they were mine. With a lighthearted giggle he patted me on the shoulder, and he was sounding like his clowny self again. “Good, good little (Y/N). Always good to hear. Now rest.”

Little did I know Pennywise was going to make sure I wouldn’t grow old. That I wouldn’t find someone to spend the rest of my mortal life with. At first I had thought he wanted to take away my hopes and dreams from me like he had done before. Though, in a way I did get my wish. That the child I would someday carry would be his. I after all did agree. At the time I didn’t know what I had agreed to, but I had agreed to be his. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present day**

—–

I hadn’t meant to sleep so long but when I woke up again it I could see through my curtains that it was pitch black outside. Taking a look at my clock it was well past eight. I had slept the entire day away. With a few strained grunts I got up from bed. My body felt a little bit better after getting some more needed rest, but I was starving and needed a shower badly. Pennywise hadn’t done too well of a job cleaning me up and I could still feel dirty from what we had done. It took some time to peel off the bandages that were still on me but once they were off I took a long, hot shower. The water and soap stung against the cuts and bites, but it was worth it to feel refreshed at the end. With my shower done and a night gown on me I left to the kitchen.

“Little (Y/N) is awake finally.” Pennywise’s sing song voice came from the kitchen as I was in the hallway. I jumped back which made me hiss out a little from the pain in my legs.

“What are you doing here, Pennywise? You usually don’t come back for a while after a romp.” I made it around the corner and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. At first my eyes fell on the clown then the blood on him. That’s when my eyes widened to see that half of my kitchen floor was covered in blood and on the counter looked like a leg and an arm. “Pennywise! What the fuck are you doing!?” My eyes widened as I backed up and met the wall.

“Getting food ready. Food for you.” He had an arm in his hand and he used it to point at me. “For little one.” He then pointed the hand toward my stomach.

“Wh-” I looked down toward my stomach and that’s when it hit me. He had put an egg in me. My legs started to shake, and I could feel myself getting uneasy. Before I could fall though, Pennywise was in front of me and caught me.

“Said you wished for a little family of your own. Since you’re my human, little (Y/N), I gave you a child.” He had such a proud smile and I wanted to slap it right off of him.

“With someone I could have a family with. Someone that wasn’t a human eating clown.” Words felt strained and I desperately held onto him to keep myself up. There was a hurt look in his eyes, I swear but I had never seen a look like that before on him.

“Will have a family.” One of his hands cupped my stomach where he gently caressed. “A family you wanted. Get to watch them grow and they too will have children of their own. We can have so many little ones together. Yes, yes.” There was such a proud grin on his face and a possessive tone in his voice.

My hand went through my hair and stayed there as I tried to process it all. A child. With Pennywise. I’d be stuck with him for eternity or until he found me less than useful in some way. And of course, he would. He had told me of past playthings that he had happily devoured once they served their purpose. He even showed me the few remaining bodies that had been floating around the cistern pile. Hell, I didn’t even know my purpose to him. He loved to scare me and use me for sex. There would be others he could do that with. Would I be useless after this child was born? Or the next? Would I just be a breeding guinea pig for him until he ripped the heart from my chest? It already felt like it was being ripped out so I’m not sure if I could feel the difference if he did or didn’t.

I had to push away from him, and I stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I could hear his footsteps for a moment until I emptied what little I had in my stomach. After a few heaves I put my face in my hands, closing my eyes. He wanted me to carry his offspring and he wanted me to eat… human flesh. He wanted me to eat like him and the thought brought another bought of heaving. I didn’t even see Pennywise standing at my side as I finished the second wave and flushed the toilet of its contents.

“Shouldn’t be having morning sickness yet. Far too early.” Pennywise crouched down to be level with me and I glared at him.

“It’s not morning sickness, Pennywise. I’m disgusted. I’m terrified!” I plopped onto my ass and scooted away from him though he followed me until I hit the wall. “Why did you give me a child?” My eyes faltered from his face as he sat in front of me on his hands and knees like some kind of predator to its prey.

“What better way to claim you? Make you mine?” He licked the drool that threatened to fall to the floor that had hung on his lip. “You wanted a family. You said yourself that you would do anything for your little family.” All those years ago I had said I would. It was still true. I didn’t have the energy to push away from him as he scooped me up in his arms. He moved to cradle me in his lap, and I couldn’t help but seek comfort as I held onto his costume, my face burying in the ruffles of his collar. “You are my little (Y/N). And this will be our little one.” He poked my stomach. “When they arrive and grow I will show them how to hunt. They will thrive and be a new breed of terror for this pathetic planet.” God, he was so proud and eager. His face lit up with every word.

“Why….me?” My voice was barely over a croak, my mind still reeling from it all. “Why me when you’re just going to kill me when you’re bored of me?”

Pennywise this time had a brow raise up. It was odd seeing him confused and his confusion confused me. Then he chuckled as if nothing was wrong in the world and shook his head.

“No, no, no little (Y/N). If I had meant to kill you I would have done it well before my long rest. Much, much before. My energy is far too precious to me to waste it on my toys and food.” He leaned me back so I could see him, and I only let out a pathetic whimper at the pain in my stomach from emptying it. “I said you were mine. Claimed you as mine. Why I made sure you stayed in Derry and those pathetic human males stayed away from you. Couldn’t risk them getting their grubby little hands all over you when you belong to me.” As he spoke his eyes changed from baby blue to their piercing gold. “No one gets to have you. No one but Pennywise. All mine.” His large, gloved hand gently caressed my face despite the harshness of his words. The room felt like it was spinning so I shut my eyes, letting out another pathetic whine.

For a while Pennywise just held me as I did what little I could to recover. With ease he stood up with me still limp in his hold. He whistled a jaunty tune to himself as he carried me through the hall and set me down on the couch. With one hand he flicked he made appear a glass of water which he held out to me. I glanced at him then to the water which I took, taking my time to sip it. It felt weird on my empty stomach, but I was parched. With another flick a plate appeared with an assortment of meat, all cooked. I shook my head and Pennywise laughed, amused at my disgust.

“Not human yet little one. Will be working that slowly into your diet as baby grows. For now, just need you to eat more meats. Less veggies. That sort of thing.” He held the plate closer to me and after a few seconds I took it. 

He seemed pleased, grinning wide as I started to nibble on the meats. He was right, it was just ham and beef. With that he sat down on the couch beside me and I could feel him staring at me the whole time. Once my plate was empty he snatched it away and tossed it behind him. I thought I would hear it shatter but it never did. When my glass of water became empty it was suddenly refilled with more ice this time. It was strange and foreign to have him be so nice. So possessive of the little things I was doing like when I had to get up to use the restroom. He insisted on carrying me to and from the bathroom. Part of me was thankful. My legs were still sore and putting weight on them wasn’t helping me.

Exhaustion still had it’s hold on me that night and I found myself falling asleep on the couch, curled up in Pennywise’s lap after he had brought me back to the couch. There was a point I was fading in and out of consciousness and I could feel Pennywise’s hand resting on top of my stomach. My ears strained as I tried to listen to what he was saying but I realized he was speaking in a language I didn’t recognize or probably didn’t exist to anyone but him. Before I could ask I fell back asleep. There was always another time to ask him. For now, I needed to rest and try to make sense of what was becoming my life now.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and I was finally feeling more energized. I had woken up in bed with Pennywise beside me with his long limps draped along my chest and my legs. The thought of him being like a lanky koala made me chuckle and shake my head. Him being affectionate was still strange but it was rather enjoyable. I glanced to my alarm clock and I had plenty of time before having to get ready, so I decided to indulge myself in cuddling up to him. He was so warm, and he smelled like sweet cotton candy mixed with candy apple. It was a pleasant difference compared to the usual blood and various way gore smelled on him.

Part of me wished I could have stayed curled up to the large clown, but my phone vibrated on the nightstand to remind me that I should probably get ready for work soon. It took a bit to wiggle away from the lanky limbs of Pennywise, but I managed to get out just fine. He even stayed fast asleep without so much as a sign of being disturbed. I tended to my wounds that were scabbing over pretty well and got myself dressed in a way that hid it all. I didn’t need any of my coworkers to question what sort of wild night I had. I was seated at my vanity to put on some makeup just humming softly when I looked up to see in the mirror that Pennywise was right behind me. I jumped in my seat and Pennywise let out a giddy chuckle.

“Little one is so easily startled.” He bent over at the waist to put his head on my shoulder. “You be good and remember dear old Pennywise’s words.” His arms slipped around my body to surround me with his body. His hands cupped my stomach and I could feel a low growl vibrating from his chest which made my breath hitch up in my chest. “You’re all mine. All. Mine.” A sound I never heard before came from him, a series of clicks and deep rumbling like a large cat purring coming from his throat as he nuzzled his face against my neck. “Mine. No one else. Tear them all to shreds if they try.” He inhaled deeply and his eyes went back to their baby blue when he looked into the mirror to meet my face. “Going to hunt today. Get plenty of food for you to try and keep the little one satisfied.” A pleased hum came from him before planting a kiss on my cheek, pulling away with a loud wet sounding pop that tickled just a bit I couldn’t help to chuckle at.

“Will I, uh, be seeing you later today or will you be gone for a while?” I raised my brow as I worked on finishing my makeup.

“Maaay be gone for a few days. Just to make sure I get plenty for a while. Before winter hits and all the little kiddies and pesky parents stay indoors where it’s warm and toasty.” There was a sing song tune to his words that mixed with soft hisses as he was getting lost into his though. Even his eyes changed back to their golden color. I watched in the mirror as one of his eyes drifted before he shook his head and blinked a couple times. “Be good for me, (Y/N). And for the little one.” Before I could say anything he gripped my jaw and tilted my head back to I could peer better into the golden yellow glow of his eyes. His face got right into mine as his other hand had a strange gentle hold on my stomach. “And remember who you belong to.”

All I could do as nod and he had a pleased smile as I did. With a light pat to my chin he vanished into thin air as if he never existed in the room to begin with. With a sigh and letting the shiver in my spine go I got back to getting ready for work. As work went by, my thoughts wondered back to how Pennywise and I had changed over the years. It reminded me how much of a monster he was but yet, I still loved him.

—-

**27 Years Ago**

I could never gauge the relationship between Pennywise and I after that moment in the Barrens. It was still cat and mouse occasionally and sometimes painfully passionate. He still never told me or let me know in some way when something was wrong so when he was gone for a couple of days I didn’t really notice. Though when a week turned into two that’s when I was getting worried. Dressed for a hike I made my way to the Neibolt house. I hadn’t come here alone before, so it was a bit of struggle to find my way through the decrypt home, but I found the well in the basement. I was thankful the rope was still there, and I started to make my way down. When I made it down I followed the familiar twists and turns of the tunnel until I found the cistern. I didn’t pay attention to the bodies floating above as I started to look around for any sign of Pennywise.

I almost had given up and thought that maybe he had gone to sleep early without telling me. My heart had sunk at the thought and I tried to ignore it as I turned to head on back out. I should be happy that he went to rest and that I would have been left alone finally. I could finally get on with my life. However, when I walked past the stage I heard the faint whimpering of something coming from the side door that was slightly ajar. My attention turned to the door and I carefully opened it enough for my body to slip through. It was dimly lit inside but I focused on following the sound of the noise. It didn’t take long to find Pennywise curled up on a dirty old mattress.

“Pennywise? Pennywise, what’s wrong?” Something in me tugged to him, worry flooding me as he continued to whimper out in pain. He hissed as I touched him, but I ignored it, coaxing him to move so I could see and try to help. There, through his head, was a large metal rod. His mouth was torn in tatters and I could see the rows of fangs poking through the shredded parts. His yellow eyes darted over my face as if trying to make sure it was me. “Oh, Pennywise.” My voice dropped as I carefully touched his face. At first he winced but realizing it was me he scooted closer. “This is why you haven’t come around? Someone hurt you? They got you real bad didn’t they? You poor thing. Just trying to get something to eat.” 

He nodded, letting out another whine followed by a cascade of drool. I genuinely did feel bad for him. He was a different being and he had to eat somehow. I had gotten used to his diet and seeing him in pain like this made my heart ache for him. I carefully stood up so I could examine the rod. I could tell he tried to budge it out, but he hadn’t gotten far. I knelt back in front of him and carefully cupped his cheek as to not cut myself on his teeth.

“We’re going to need to remove this. Then you can heal up and get back to terrorizing me. Okay?” With a huffed whimper he put his dirty gloved hand over mine. There was almost a pitiful look in his eye as he watched me get up. “I’m sorry for how bad this is going to hurt but we’re going to get this out together. I’m right here.”

With a firm grip on the pole with both hands I started to pull. Pennywise snarled, howled, and roared out the further we got it out but after a couple of good, hard tugs it was free. I tossed the thing to the side, feeling rather accomplished for getting it out and helping Pennywise. My proud moment soon ended, and I froze as I heard the most chalk board on nails type of snarl behind me. I turned to see Pennywise, hunched over on his arms and legs. Something was wrong though. They were elongated, spindly and spikes protruded in random spots. The spine along the back of his costume stuck out but what caught my attention the most were the eyes. His eyes were barely yellow. They looked black with just a yellow ring around the edge. He was crawling toward me and I took a few steps back.

“Pennywise. It’s me. Remember. (Y/N). It’s okay. Everything is alright now.” I held up my hands in a defensive manner, hoping he would see and understand. 

He didn’t.

He lunged at me with enough force to break down the wooden door of the stage box. The wind was knocked out of me which also took the scream in my throat with it. Pennywise heaved me up into the air with ease and let out a roar that shook the whole cistern. I even heard some things fall down the pile from it. His claws here digging into my skin as I watched in horror as his mouth opened.

“Pennywise, wait! Please! It’s me, (Y/N)! I helped you! Please I helped you!” I tried to call to him, to reach him through the state he entered. 

But there was no reaching him. He was too far deep into the animalistic like state and no matter amount of my crying and pleas could pull him from it. He lifted me higher as his mouth only split more and the skin on the clown’s face pulled back. His jaw extended to show the rows upon rows of different sized fangs. In the back of his throat I could see the lights. Three dancing lights that screamed with the voices of people in pain and horrified cries for him to stop, for him to have mercy. But he never did. I couldn’t pull my attention away from those lights and felt myself slip into them. The screaming entered my head and soon my voice joined in the choir even though my mouth never opened. My eyes glazed over and my body felt weightless. The last thing I could feel before the pain and agony was his hands letting go so my body could join the rest that floated around the cistern.

I couldn’t tell how much time passed while I was floating around. Every second felt like eternity only stretched further and further out. It was hard to tell where I began and where I ended but every single part of me was in pain. Every part was so utterly terrified and there was nothing I could do. I couldn’t even scream or cry. I was so terrified, and he had put me here. After helping him. Betrayal mixed with the pain when really it shouldn’t have. I was a toy from the very beginning. This was where I was going to end up anyways. It was only a matter of time.

It felt like ages but amongst the floating, amongst all the pain and anguish I could feel something. Something pulling me back. I didn’t focus too much on it. I had accepted my fate, even as I felt the pain starting to subside. Another trick up Pennywise’s sleeve. But then my eyes fluttered open and I was staring up at my ceiling. Another trick? I pinched myself, even slapped myself across the cheek a couple of times. I slipped out of the bed, seeing I was dressed in my favorite pajamas. I looked out the window to see it was snowing. The calendar read December. I had started to float at the end of fall, so it only had been a few months. As I got back into the routine of things it was like I never left. People assumed I had family issues to handle. I even still had my job. 

There was no sign for Pennywise. I thought perhaps he had gone on his long rest until one day the disappearances started again. He still wouldn’t come around me though he would leave me small gifts. A locket, a bouquet of sunflowers, a teddy bears here and there. I couldn’t look at any of it. It all stayed hidden away in my closet to collect dust so I would forget about it. Forget about him. But there was never forgetting Pennywise. Not when the feelings for him plagued me at night or the small daydreams of our walk in the Barrens played through my mind. He was always there in my mind, but so was the fear and pain I felt. There was no forgetting that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present day**

**————–**

A few days had passed by without any weird instances though I couldn’t help catching the gaze of a man in the corner of the library who would glance at me now and then. He had come in plenty times before but had never been a bother. He would always give a smile while checking out a book or two. I tried not to pay too much mind to it as I focused on my work though I couldn’t help but be antsy in my seat as I felt his eyes on me. Though even my coworker, Michael, thought it was strange. Especially when we realized the guy had been in every day this past week to just sort of, stare. Michael thought a good idea would be to talk loudly enough for the man to hear about how Robert Gray, the big shot millionaire of the town had the hots for me and that we would be such a perfect match. He even decided to go on a little lie about a fake date that Robert took me on that I had totally told him about. I played along just to make my friend happy and eventually the man did stop looking.

It had been a lovely enough day that I walked to work, and Michael joined me on my walk back to my house. At least until he had to turn off on his street. I only had a couple of blocks to walk alone anyways so I didn’t really mind. The leaves were at the peak of the change in color and the breeze was just right. It was still sunset, and I would have plenty of daylight, so I wasn’t in a rush to get home. It was nice to have a relaxing moment after the whole whirlwind of events this month had. At least until I heard the sound of boots behind me. Instead of turning around I took out my cell phone and used the camera function to look behind me, making it look like I was texting someone.

It was the man. His hands were in his pockets and his hood on his jacket up was covering some of his face, but I could tell it was him. I could feel my heart starting to pick up, but I tried to play calm. I put my phone up to my ear, pretended to take a phone call and speak loudly.

“Yeah, I’ll be home soon Robert. You didn’t have to wait at the house for me. No, no, I’ll be there in no time. Just another block or so. Yes, darling, I’ll hurry up. So impatient. We saw each other this morning and so eager to see me again. Mhm. Oh, thank you hun for making dinner. That’s so sweet of you. I love you too, Robert.” I tried to sound convincing as possible and I swear the sound of the boots were getting softer behind me. When I checked the camera again he was still behind me and he was getting closer.

My heart was pounded harder as my legs did their best to walk faster that didn’t look suspicious. I was on the block to my house and at least there I could defend myself. Where was Pennywise when I needed him?

“Hey, toots!” The man behind me called out and I didn’t bother to acknowledge him. “Toots! Hot stuff! Don’t you wanna fuck a real man? Bet my dick’s bigger than that pathetic Gray’s dick.” Fuck, he was getting closer. I slipped my hand into my purse to make it look like I was grabbing something but that still wasn’t doing anything. “Those lips sure would look nice around my cock toots. Come on, let’s go on a little walk.”

He sounded like he was right behind me, and he was. His hand clasping on the back of my neck made me shriek out. His other hand quickly went over my mouth to muffle my screaming. No one came out of their home, but I shouldn’t be surprised. Anything bad that happened in Derry everyone seemed to turn their eyes away. We scuffled a bit, and I was kicking him in the shin then did my best to bite hard enough into his hand. I managed to get a good bite in, even drawing a bit of blood as he yanked his hand away. With him letting go I took off down the street. I could feel tears streamed down my cheek as I tried to call out for help. I even tried to call out for Pennywise. I didn’t know where he was but all I could do was pray that he would hear me.

And hear me he did.

As I ran and got a few houses away from mine I could spot a familiar red balloon drift out from behind a column mailbox. I finally let out a sigh of relief as I ran past it, catching a glimpse of Pennywise at the corner of my eye. The glimpse I caught of Pennywise sent a shiver down my spine. His rows of fangs were at the ready, claws catching the light of the setting sun, and drool was slipping past his lips. His eyes were what really got me though. They were nearly pure red except for the rim of yellow around his pupil. He must have only let me see him, so I knew he was there as the man was still running after me as if there wasn’t a giant clown waiting to tear him to shreds. Though when the man screamed that’s when I turned around. I wanted to make sure Pennywise had grabbed him.

The balloon had popped in the man’s face, covering him in blood and other bits of gore. Pennywise loomed over the man before picking him up then hurdling him into the tree line to the woods nearby. A roar from him rang out into the trees before his arms turned into some sort of spider like legs. The man could hardly let out a scream as Pennywise charged at him. I couldn’t look away now as Pennywise tore the man limb from limb. Chunks of flesh flew with soft thuds into the grass around him or there would be the occasional sickening sound if Pennywise tearing flesh with his mouth. He even changed his arms back so he could use his claws instead. Make it more personal perhaps as he kept tearing away chunk after chunk until the screaming turned to gurgles and then stopped. Even with the screaming done Pennywise didn’t stop. He wanted to utterly destroy, and I honestly couldn’t have been thankful for Pennywise being the way he was.

With caution I approached him, making sure to let my presence be known even though I didn’t need to. His head had snapped to me just before I gave him a verbal confirmation that it was just me. His yellow eyes stayed in place as he approached me. I wasn’t afraid this time though. Not as I saw all the blood and flesh that clung and stained his costume to change the fabric a bright crimson from the usual dingy gray color. I wasn’t afraid. I was thankful. He didn’t say anything has he picked me up in his arms. I didn’t even care as blood soaked into my own clothes. All I could think was that I was safe now. I was safe and he had come to my side, tore a man until he was nothing but some scraps in the dirt amongst the trees for me.

We didn’t say anything as he carried me into my home then into the bathroom. He set me down so gently on the counter, almost as if he was worried he was going to break me. He did finally make some noises as he grumbled when he noticed the state of his clothes. He typically enjoyed the thrill of blood and catching a good meal, but this time was different. This blood was tainted. It was wrong. He tore his clothes from his body, and it vanished into thin air. Blood had gotten to his white skin but that would come off in the shower he started. I went to start to get my clothes off, but he swatted my hands away, huffing in annoyance as I tried again. 

It was odd for him to be so delicate. Or try to be delicate. He hadn’t managed yet to get his claws put away and so holes were poked into my blouse, but I didn’t care and neither did he. When I was fully undressed he scooped me back up again so he could get the both of us into the shower. He worked on scrubbing me from head to toe, moving me like a rag doll so he could get every inch that he could see. I didn’t protest, even when it hurt a little when he bent my arm in an almost weird way. After he was pleased with how clean I was he took the loofah to himself. This time I did a small annoyed huff, taking the loofah from him. He raised his brow until I started to wash him. It took a bit longer to clean him since he was so much taller, but I managed to get it done, even double checking. When the shower was done he picked me back up again, taking me to the bedroom to lay me down in the bed. When he went to the window to shut it I could hear a low growl coming from him. I sat up from bed as I watched him for just a moment.

“Come to bed Pennywise. I need you here, in bed, with me.” My words startled him, and he turned to face me. Him being on edge was so strange. It was like I was his most prized possession. Maybe I was. Had I always been? “Come to me Pennywise. Come to your (Y/N).” The snarl from his face fell to something more worried and concerned as he made his way back over to the bed. “That’s it Pennywise. Everything is okay now. I’m safe. The baby is safe. We’re all safe and sound.” 

He nodded as he crawled into the bed. He circled around me several times, fluffing the blankets and pillows little by little with each pass. I could hear huffs and low grunts from him each time as he did until he nodded to himself. He finally laid down and pulled me down with him. He pulled the blanket over the two of us, tucking it around me like a cocoon. Little by little I could tell he was relaxing and knew he was going to be alright when his eyes changed back to baby blue.

“Rest. You need rest.” His voice now startled me as it was low and gruff, something not quite right in it. This time he didn’t chuckle though like when I usually got startled. “Had a long day at work. No work for you tomorrow. Going to stay home and rest with Pennywise. I’ll stay up to keep an eye on things.” He didn’t even glance down at me, just looked straight ahead. I didn’t fight him on it as I nodded, resting my head against the pillow and into his chest. It took me a while to fall asleep but knowing I was safe and sound helped ease my mind so I could rest.

As I rested, Pennywise didn’t. He had stayed awake the whole night, feeling too on edge but kept perfectly still for me. The most he moved was his head when he would turn it to look at the window if something made a noise outside. It never disturbed me though. I slept peacefully, even when Pennywise jerked up when it started to storm outside, and the first crack of thunder began. While I was none the wiser to the world around me he kept watch for anyone else who tried to steal away what was his.


	12. Chapter 12

Pennywise remained on edge for weeks after the attack and even when he seemed relaxed his eyes were always darty. He made more public appearances as Robert Gray to escort me where I needed to go if I ever did need to leave. If he caught someone’s eyes lingering too long on me they soon became a new missing poster plastered all over Derry. I had tried to get through to him that none of them meant any harm, but my concern was met with rough attention and possessive fucking. There was never getting through to him, but I never expected to. It saved me some headaches after just accepting that perhaps with me being pregnant he was more territorial. An animal like instinct for him maybe? If that was the case I let all of it slide. Of course, I didn’t really have a say in the matter.

Territorial couldn’t even graze what Pennywise was becoming I’d come to find out.

Weeks upon weeks past and with the time going by I was starting to show. I couldn’t lie to myself that seeing the bump and feeling the small flutters of movement excited me. The way Pennywise would coo in a strange, foreign language to the bump would send a maternal warmth through me. Maybe things would work out. Maybe things would be alright. Pennywise was now only leaving me to hunt some poor soul for our next meal. It was still odd getting over having to eat human flesh, but I wanted what was best for our child. He would even scare someone a certain way if he knew the fear was more favorable to the baby. At least he was being thoughtful.

However, as time went on Pennywise’s possessiveness was getting to new heights. Almost to the point of feeling suffocating. I was in the middle of the second trimester when Pennywise wanted me to stay home from that point on. He had started to get on me about it as soon as I walked in the door from work that day.

“Pennywise, no. I need to work.” I set the gathered mail at the dining room table so I could sort through it at some point, just wanting to relax after today. 

“You don’t need to do no such thing.” His looming figure followed behind me. “I can easily provide for you. That job is just keeping you away from me and the rest the baby needs.”

“You come with me to work almost every single day, Pennywise. It’s not keeping me from you.” It had been a long day at work and the baby had been putting more strain on my body than usual but refused to let him know. Though I’m sure he already knew well enough. “And the baby is doing just fine. You told me so yourself when you checked the other day.”

“It’s been getting harder for you to work.” He hunched over a little as his hands cupped over the bump of my stomach. “Precious little cargo you carry, my (Y/N). Precious. Precious to the both of us.” His eyes flicked up to meet mine. Something seemed off in them. More so then usual. Like something was on the edge and about to teeter over.

“I… Pennywise. A little bit more time, okay? After the Christmas programs are over. I’ve already got so much planned and in the works. I don’t want to abandon it yet.” My eyes faltered away as I asked. It was a simple request and it was true. He had seen firsthand all the work I had done as he continued to show up as Robert Gray at the library. “It’s only a few more weeks.”

His long fingers caressed where they were on my stomach, almost methodically as he thought of my request. A low, rumbling noise came from him as he reached to put a finger underneath my chin. Slowly, he tilted my head upward so I could see him in the eyes. The stare was still there but something softer was inside those baby blue eyes.

“Couple more weeks. Then have you all to me. Old Pennywise. Yes, yes. That’ll be just fine.” A look of relief was on both our faces at that moment. With that he slid his hands away from me so he could prepare a meal of some sort.

**27 Years Ago  
—————–**

It had been almost three months since I had seen Pennywise after he made me float with the rest of his meals. I didn’t want to go seek him out. He didn’t deserve that right. I went about my life like normal as if he didn’t exist. At least the best I could with the random gifts that would show up and the red balloons I would see now and then. I could really tell he was trying to get my attention though as more and more balloons would show up. Some would have messages, and some wouldn’t. ‘Come back to me.’ ‘You’re mine!’ ‘The sewers are calling.’ and so many other messages. I didn’t go to the sewers though. I simply went to work, home, or the grocery store. He could come get me whenever he wanted I had decided.

It was the first snow of winter as I made my way home that day. Even though it had been pretty chilly in the Maine weather I still wanted to get one last walk to and from work before having to drive. I passed by a sewer drain like many others and I could hear faint voices coming from it. Another trick from Pennywise that only made my eyes roll. As I walked past the voices were getting louder and louder though I couldn’t make out what they were saying. The annoyance of the weeks that had past finally snapped in me. I stormed over to the drain and crouched down just the echo of voices were cascading all over another.

“Alright, Pennywise. You have my attention.” I looked down into the sewer, not seeing anything inside. The voices did suddenly stop though and there was almost an eerie silence as it was starting to snow harder. “Pennywise?” I crouched down a little lower so I could get a better look inside to see if perhaps he was just out of sight.

“Mmmmy little one.” His voice echoed off the walls followed by the sound of his bells jingling. “Sweet, sweeT little one. Closer.”

“No, Pennywise. I’m not getting closer.” My eyes darted around the space I could see but it was just so dark. That’s when a pair of bright baby blue eyes blinked open not too far from my face. “Pennywise!” I jumped back and would have gone further if he hadn’t shot his hand out to grab the front of my shirt.

“Come here!” His voice shrilled out and he pulled me headfirst into the sewer. No one around would have heard my scream, but I screamed, nonetheless.

Pennywise had me in a loose bridal hold as he trudged through the cold grey water. He didn’t say a thing and neither did I. I only looked ahead; a bit relieved when the passageway was more familiar. His pace picked up the closer we got to the cistern and shortly we arrived.

“Pennywise, we have a lot to talk about.” I finally looked up at him and he was staring intensely at his stage box. “Pennywise?”

He still didn’t look at me as he made his way over to it. I yelped out when he jumped onto it with such ease. He paced around the floor before finally there was a sickening pop and crack that came from behind me. A spider like leg had come out from his side and slammed into the wooden ground. I put my arms around my head to protect myself from any shrapnel that went flying. There was the creak of a hatch opening which made me open my eyes.

“Pennywise, where are you taking me?” I finally spoke and starting to squirm in his grip.

“Stay still. Close your eyes.” He all but snarled at me and my heart started to pound in his chest. When he looked at me to see that my eyes weren’t closed his face got just a few inches from mine. “Close. Your. Eyes.”

“Y-Yes, Pennywise.” I didn’t waste another second and closed my eyes as he asked. I could feel rocks brushing up against me as he held me flush to his chest and descended downward. 

I could feel my heart sinking the further he went. Kind of like during an intense roller coaster going downhill that felt like it never ended. What if I wasn’t going to come back up? What if this was the end? All because I was being petty and ignored him to see if he would come to me first. I was stupid though. I should have known better. I was a plaything to him and that’s where I would always be.

There was a soft thud as he landed finally and that’s when he finally set me down on the ground. There was a soft glow coming from somewhere else further ahead that gave off enough light so I could see where to go. He walked ahead of me and gestured for me to follow. I really didn’t have much of a choice as I followed behind him. We had to squirm through between some rocks which took some effort, but I managed after taking off my winter coat. I dusted myself off and looked ahead to where I was, and a strange awe filling sensation washed over me.

It was a large cavern that I could see had different pathways attached to it. In the center looked like sharp rocks that jutted outwards. They were massive even for the cavern they were in. He was walking towards it and turned to face me after a point. I made my way to him and my eyes looked around the room before I looked up at him. I felt an odd acceptance of peace as I met the glowing eyes of his with my own eyes.

“Is this… Is there where I die?” My voice wavered at the end even though I was ready to accept my fate. I had wanted to grow old but Pennywise had loved to remind me that he would be one to kill me, to feast on my flesh as I scream out as he made me live out my worst fears.

“Die, no.” He shook his head as he closed the space between us and looped an arm around me. “I’ve been wanting to bring you here for a while, (Y/N). This place is special. So very special.” He turned and pointed upwards, my eyes following. There was a large opening upward and it looked like spikes protruded from the sides. But that’s when I saw the walls moving. Almost like a throat. That’s when the spikes started to look like teeth. “Up there, way up, up, up are my lights. This was where I landed millions, upon millions of years ago.” He turned to me and his face drew closer to mine as he spoke. “There’s something else I wish to show you.”

My gaze was still upward for a moment before I met his eyes. All I could do was nod. He grabbed me by the hand and roughly pulled me toward one of the tunnels. I was relieved that I wasn’t going to die. At least not yet and not down here. The tunnel he took me down was large and look like it had been carved out by something that would have fit perfectly inside it. Maybe him? I only had seen him in a larger version of the clown before, but I didn’t know what his limits to his shapeshifting ability was or if there even was one. That was a time for later though. The tunnel wasn’t too long, and we were now in another large room, but this was much different.

What looked like egg sacs littered around the cavern. Many of them had a single glowing light on the inside that was slowly moving around inside where they were. There was a cluster close by to the entrance that looked as if something had broken them that had caught my eye. I went over to it and Pennywise followed behind me. I could feel his gaze burying into my back as I lightly touched the surface of the broken husk.

“What happened Pennywise?” I looked to him as I asked, and I could see an anger and sadness in his eyes. He moved to be beside me and placed a hand close to mine.

“Filthy humans. Filthy little brats who were after me. They found them and killed my babies before I could kill them. Slipped right out of my fingers.” His hand fell away from the shell and he walked over to the eggs in the center. I followed behind him and I could feel my heart sink for him.

“Pennywise, I’m so sorry.” I didn’t know what else to say but it was the least I could. I stood next to him as he stared down at the lively bouncing lights inside each one.

“I do not feel emotions like humans do but that day I felt rage. Uncontrollable rage. I felt pain. An ache in my lights I never felt ever before.” He looked down at me and I turned my head upward to meet his solemn expression. “That day you helped me, I felt pain. Physical pain and it was new. I’ve been around for millions of years and to have my prey fight back is new. I was on more edge than usual that day. I lost myself for a moment.”

“Stop right there Pennywise.” I suddenly hugged him which took him back for a moment but soon his arms wrapped around me. “You don’t need to explain yourself. I’ve never understood you from the beginning and I probably never will even after the day I’m dead in the ground. And that’s okay.”

In that moment there was a genuine peace between the two of us. There was no exchange of words as we just stood there in the cavern and spent some time with the remaining eggs. I felt an odd maternal tug to them, that I wanted to take care of them. Perhaps that was something Pennywise saw in me that day along with the long-lost conversation we had had that one day in the Barrens. I had only really noticed how gentler Pennywise was that evening when we had made it back to my place to make up for lost time. Something was off though. Something in his eyes that kept a permanent shiver down my spine. Something not quite right. Like there was something on his mind that he was going to keep to himself until the very last minute. It would be a few birthday’s though until I realized what exactly had planned.


	13. Chapter 13

The Christmas events had wrapped up at the library with plenty of merriment and I was happy to hear when the head of the library said they would welcome me back with open arms once I was ready. They even threw me a little going away party along with a small baby shower. Robert had even joined in on the going away baby shower. It was odd seeing him play human even after the few times I had seen him out and about as Robert Gray. Though, it never ended as well as it did. It was almost eerie. The whole time he had a delighted grin on his face, one that was borderline feral at times. He was finally going to have me home all to himself and I could see him getting jittery towards the end of the get together. He had managed to hold himself together so well during the whole ordeal that there was even pep in his step when we left, obviously proud. He even had a jaunty whistle to the Christmas music on the radio as he drove us back home.

Even though I knew I would miss work, there was something pleasant and calming about knowing I could just relax with him now. Everything in me felt at ease knowing there wasn’t much left to care for except taking care of our baby as it grew. I could find a hobby to pick up to pass the time until it was time for the baby to arrive. I still had books I never read in the past twenty-seven years I could probably actually read. I was thinking about some possible hobbies when he suddenly scooped me up in his arms when we entered the entry way. As he strode down the hall he was changing back into the clown with that signature cartoony grin on his face.

“All mine now. Got you aaaaall to myself.” His voice played in that uneven sing song tune. “All mine, all mine. Little (Y/N) is all mine!”

We both let out a series of giggles as he plopped me on the bed with him looming above me. My hand slipped up the side of his cheek and into his hair. A while ago I had come to accept the fact that I truly did love this flesh eating, monstrous clown and decided to show it as best as I could. And he did the same for me. It was odd at first and there were some bumps in the road, but we figured it out for the most part. Something in him cared enough for me so I had hopes this all would work out. Even if he was an other worldly monster.

“And just a few more months until our little one is here.” I had a grin that could match his as he started to pepper sloppy kisses on me that started on my cheek and went down my chest. He had even gotten more affectionate in the weeks leading up to my last day. At times he would get overly rough but mostly tolerable despite the nicks and nips here and there. Though, they didn’t compare to the more intense bites that riddled my body that I wouldn’t have to worry about hiding anymore.

“They’re growing up so well. So strong just like their father.” Pennywise beamed a proud grin between kisses. “What a terrifying little beast they’ll be, especially once I’m done showing them the ropes. I have so much to show them. So much to teach them.”

“Just a bit longer.” Happiness was bubbling in me at the thought. It wasn’t exactly the way I planned for a family, but it would be my family. Our family. And I would do anything to make it the best I could. “Hey, Pennywise?”

“Mmmm yes little one?” His golden glowing eyes met mine and there was that familiar in my spine. The way his eyes seemed to glitter like hundreds of thousands of stars always mesmerized me and spiked the feeling of arousal between my legs. More so than usual with all the extra hormones. His nose twitched as he picked up on the scent and some drool formed on his bottom lip

“Will the baby be born as an egg or like a human baby?” I hadn’t thought to ask when he had first implanted the egg in me. Everything had been such a whirlwind afterwards I had pushed the question off in my mind.

“Since I put the little one in as an egg, should come out just like usual. I don’t think you’d survive if it was a fully developed egg that you’d have to deliver. Would be far too large. You’d be double the size by now. But it will be at least what you humans will expect in terms for infant size. Can’t go to a hospital though. Won’t know what the baby will look like when it pops out and I don’t think you’d want me to murder a whole hospital. Though what a feast that would be.” Pennywise snickered before licking between my breasts which left a long trail of drool and furthered cementing the feeling between my legs.

“N-No. Not really. So much planning to do, such little time. Can’t have that worry on my mind.” I couldn’t get out too many words as he used his knee to knock my legs open. One of his gloved hands started to make its way between them to cup the heat that had pooled.

“Yet all the time in the universe.” I could hear the sound of a rip and then the feeling of a claw as he used only one finger to rip the underwear then tossed the remnants to the side. “All the time to ravage you. All the time to fill you over and over with my brood.”

“Pennywise.” The next thing that fell from my lips was a shaky moan as he started to rub at my clit with his gloved fingers. I could feel the soft silk get soaked the longer he continued to rub.

“So wet, so needy, so eager. All by some little touches. Those hormones are getting to your little head my little (Y/N). Oh, how I love it. I could eat you up right now.” He licked his lips, leaving a trail of drool behind that fell onto my thigh. His fingers started to dip into me which only made myself open my legs up more for him. “Poor little (Y/N. Needs to be filled and fucked, fucked and filled. I have just what you need. Only Pennywise does, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, Pennywise!” I whined out as my back arched off the bed, my hands going and twisting into the sheets below me. 

I could feel his eyes on me as he pumped his finger in and out which made me writhe below him. He added another finger shortly after then another. I could feel them curl inside me which made me cry out as he was hitting my sweet spot each time. My walls clenched around him as my body teetered closer and closer to an orgasm. When his thumb pressed against my clit and began to rub in in tight circles is when I came undone underneath him. My body shuddered as my legs shook, my head going back as I cried out his name between my pleasured whimpers and mewls. When I was coming down he slipped his fingers out of me and his long tongue lapped at the juices that had seeped into his glove. 

I could feel my body was flushed but the need still ached between my legs. He knew very well too, and he was soon tearing away at the front of his trousers to free his tendril like cock. With half lidded eyes I watched him climb over me and grab my thighs to lift me up just a little higher so he could smoothly slide into me. His tendril stretched me, painfully but blissfully like it always did. I could feel the tip of it brush right against my sweet spot with every one of his thrusts and my body was already starting to tense up as another orgasm was building up.

He rutted against me, letting the drool fall from his lip onto my breasts and my swollen stomach. His hands wouldn’t stop roaming over my torso to play with my almost painfully swollen breasts and rub over the belly bump.

“So full of me my little (Y/N). No matter what, you’re full of me and you always will be.” Both of his large hands cupped my belly and a teasing smirk had graced his lips. “You love it. I can smell it. Love being full of my cock. Love being full of my brood.” His face got closer to mine, close enough to kiss him if he leaned in just a little more. “I’ll keep you full for all eternity.”

With that he kissed me, and he let himself get lost in the moment of our passion. I could feel his claws start to pierce the soft supple flesh of my hips as his thrusting got wilder. Yet, that was as far as he went. No teeth, no tearing through my flesh, no bruises or marks left behind but those on my hips. Any time my hand brushed along his chest I could feel a deep rumbling that I couldn’t hear over the sound of our skin slapping together and with how vocal we were. His plump lips left wet kisses along my skin and his arms had soon curled around me possessively so. He even muttered under his breath in his own strangely beautiful language that I couldn’t understand. I didn’t have too much of a mind at the moment to try to make it out if I did know it. Not when he was working climax after climax out of me. Not as his lips trailed kisses along my skin that left goosebumps after each one. Not even when he reached his climax where he always lost himself. 

Afterwards he stayed inside me, and we held each other for some time. I could hear faint chittering and the alien language only he knew. Even though I couldn’t understand it, it was soothing. It didn’t help that his hands were caressing over my body that had become so exhausted in our little celebration. I don’t even remember when I fell asleep in his arms, but I knew I dreamt of a happy future, of our child, and of us. When the dreams faded into another I could feel something like I was being watched. An intense stare that felt like it was looking directly into me and my being. I had no idea it was Pennywise, and I couldn’t hear the mutterings under his breath. Mutterings and whispers of promises and vows of possession and ideas on how to make sure I’d be his for eternity to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Days melted into weeks and weeks melted into months. My belly grew and grew as the time passed which only made Pennywise more ecstatic. The day he felt our baby kick he even did a back flip that was following by his clowny giggles. Though now it was much harder to walk around though walking was a subjective term. I waddled more than anything. Pennywise would constantly be by my side as I went about my day, helping me with various tasks or just doing them himself. He had been persistent that I dare not lift a finger after a certain stage and I had finally gotten to the point during the end of the third trimester. Then my water broke. I had been peacefully asleep and thought I needed to use the rest room just like nights before but instead I found that my water was broke. Pennywise was awake right away as soon as I shook him just the slightest and all of a sudden in the blink of an eye we were in the cistern.

It seemed that now and again when he had the chance he had gotten a little area together for me to comfortably give birth. There were pillows and blankets that made everywhere rather cozy. It would probably be more comfortable if it wasn’t for the wave after wave of contractions though. My cries and wails echoed off the walls of the caverns as each one hit me. Pennywise was circling around me with a never-ending stream of encouraging words. At a certain point though he helped in the birth which sped up the process. Finally, my cries died down and changed for the cries of our baby who Pennywise bundled up in a baby blanket he had close by. He brought the bundle to me, a proud look in his eyes as he stared down at our child. 

Our little one was pure white all over like him. There were a few extra limbs that I would need to adjust for in their onesies but that would be just fine. Several eyes dotted their face along with the usual set. There was a wisp of black hair that was on the top of their head that moved like it was smoke. They were more beautiful and lovely than I could have imagined. Most of their eyes were already open and blinked out of unison as they stared up at me. Then they grinned and I could feel everything inside me melt as I smiled back.

Time passed and Pennywise had gotten the mess of the ordeal cleaned up or at least made the blankets vanish off somewhere. He then curled around the baby and I, his eyes glowing ever so softly as he watched and listened to the baby make its first few noises. I don’t know how long we stayed there but shortly after the baby fell asleep so did I. When I woke up all three of us were back in the house with the same blankets and pillows now amassed on our bed in a makeshift nest. Though, Pennywise was gone. When I got up I could hear some shuffling coming down the hall in the nursery. Quietly, I made my way to the room and saw Pennywise setting up a few more stuffed animals and clown dolls along some shelves we had set up across the crib. For a moment I just watched him and at that moment, with a cooing baby in my arms, I felt the most at peace and the most knowing in my heart everything would be alright.

A few days passed and something was starting to go wrong. Something was very wrong with my body as it tried to recover from the birth. It felt as if my body was shutting down. The baby was thriving and doing well. Pennywise was prouder than ever for our child and his hunting had gone better than usual. My health was rapidly deteriorating though I tried to think that if I focused on the baby and appearing healthy that maybe I would be. Pennywise first noticed when I was feeding the baby when I was wobbly on my legs. It looked as if my legs were shaking like one of our babies toy rattles. I brushed off his worries and concerns as being tired, having stayed up with the baby the night before he believed it. Though there was still a wary gaze as he watched me from that point on. At least he was right there the day that I fainted in front of him. Just as my eyes fluttered before my knees buckled Pennywise was there to catch me in his arms.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! What’s wrong? Please wake up.” His voice sounded distant and there was a panic I had never heard before from him. There were barely any noises coming from me and when I couldn’t respond that’s when he turned to Robert to make the call to 9-1-1. “Please, be okay. Please, be alright.” I could barely just hear him muttering as we rode to the hospital. At least until I blacked out completely.

Consciousness faded in and out after that point sporadically. At first I saw Robert sitting beside me in the chair with a baby seat with a blanket draped over it. I could hear our sweet little baby cooing as if nothing was wrong in the world, as if something wasn’t wrong with their mother. After that the doctors were around me, explaining to him that my condition was getting worse and that the likely hood that I wouldn’t make it through the rest of the week. Everything in me was slowly failing and they were unsure why. The last thing I remember in the hospital was Robert shouting at one of the doctors. Next time I awoke for some time I felt the coldness of almost smooth stone underneath me. When I looked around I could see I was in the cavern, the sharp splashed like stone surrounding me along with some blankets. As I looked up I could see the silverish light that came from the lights that shone high, high above me in the throat like ceiling.

“Pennywise?” My voice was raspy and sore from finally speaking in what felt like weeks. I moved to sit up but I had to use one of the structures beside me so I could lean against it. “Pennywise, I need to be in the hospital.”

“No!” His voice boomed from a rocky corridor. “Those filthy humans would rather let you die!” My head turned to see Pennywise coming out of the tunnel, clawed legs emerging one after the other. He was so much larger, and he reminded me of a spider. “Those pests saw no worth in doing their damndest to save one of their own. Filth. Every single one of them!” His words dripped with anger and annoyance as he got closer to me. 

“Pennywise, please. Just take me to a different one.” I moved to get up even though my legs shook violently under me as if they were made of paper.

“No! I will take care of you!” His eyes were starting to glow which was making me nervous. It had been twenty-seven years since I had seen the same look on his face. Though this time he was in control of himself.

“Pennywise. Please.” I grabbed onto anything I could as I moved away from him. “We can find somewhere that can treat me.” I was trying to get to him but his eyes only glowed brighter, the snarl on his face getting more intense. I had to try to run. I had to try.

The adrenaline that ran through my body finally gave me a small amount of strength to get up and make an attempt to run. At least for a short distance. My heart was pounding harder than usual and it felt like the room was spinning so I got disoriented far too quickly. Everything around me felt like it was slowing down. Though no amount of running would have stopped Pennywise. I could hear the sound of his many legs hit the ground as he closed the distance between us. I could see one of his arms shoot out past me then curled around, hooking me around my middle. My scream rang off the walls as he pulled me back to him. I tried to pry his arm off me as hoisted me in the air up to his face, but it was no use.

“I will fix you. I will make you better. Not those filthy humans. You will be better, stronger. But first.” He brought me closer to him and another one of his arms wrapped around me like a snake. I continued to try to kick and cry out. “You must heal. Can’t change you like this. I’d lose you. Never going to lose you. Baby would lose you. Can’t lose. Can’t lose. Not after keeping you alive. No, no, NO!” His voice was becoming distorted just before he started to open his mouth wider, his eyes rolling back as his face peeled back.

He was going to put me in the lights again. I was going to be put back in them for God knows how long. I kept trying to fight and look away, but my body was getting exhausted so fast. Both my fight and flight response was fading as it was getting harder to even look away as the sounds of screams filled my ear.

“Pennywise! Please!” I’d miss so much if I went. I’d miss our child growing up. I’d miss Pennywise and I growing as a couple. If he would just listen. “Pennywise!” I turned my head to maybe try to get him to hear me out, but it was too late. Too late for words and for any begging I had thought of in the past few seconds. His lights were out in full force and I felt my mind slip away into the darkness. The screaming, oh god the screaming. The sound of screams and crying and begging rang out inside my skull that sounded like it would never end. And then I felt weightless.

And here I was in the coldness of the cold void with its boundless screaming. My body floating in the cavern high above where Pennywise knew my body would stay safe until it would be time. And there as my body healed in his lights I suffered for years upon _years later_.


End file.
